


战利品6

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品6

喻文州面无表情地把叶修拖回到BZ-2上，把怔愣的人狠狠甩在了驾驶室的凹槽椅上。

叶修挣扎着就想起身，但被喻文州用力地压制在了座椅里。

虽然喻文州和叶修的体型相仿，但是盛怒之下的喻文州与前一天刚被操弄过的叶修力气显然不成正比。

轻而易举地单手将叶修的两只手交叠在了一起，喻文州利索地扯下了自己的领带，在叶修的手腕上打了个死结。

叶修怒目圆睁：“你疯了吗？这可是在飞行器上！”

喻文州连向来的温文尔雅都懒得伪装，一双眼里全是山雨欲来风满楼。

他阴郁地盯着叶修。

这样的喻文州让叶修有些发毛。

喻文州缓缓地用手覆上了叶修的脖颈，指尖若有若无地在脆弱的动脉上按压，感受着掌心下的温热，喻文州不由自主地收紧了手指。

叶修被紧逼上来的窒息感涨红了一张脸。

就在叶修觉得自己再也呼吸不到一丝空气时，脖子上的手又骤然收回。叶修急切地张大了嘴，像被扔上陆地的鱼，贪婪地汲取着新鲜空气。

看着叶修张开的嘴唇，喻文州忍不住探出两根手指插进了叶修的嘴里，捏住了那艳红的一块软肉，捻弄了起来。手指在舌根上狠狠地按压，口水沿着闭合不上的嘴角流了下来，配着叶修通红的眼睛，一副被欺负狠了的样子，分外诱人。

“叶神不要勾引我啊，我会忍不住现在就操进去的。”喻文州抽出了手指，还带着叶修口水的指尖狎昵地掐上了叶修的脸。

叶修整个人被卡在固定底座里动弹不得，唯一能做的就只有故作凶恶地瞪着喻文州，啐了一口：“变态！”

喻文州无视叶修的愤怒，变本加厉地摸上了叶修的两腿之间，隔着薄薄的裤子，用力揉搓叶修的下体。

在喻文州颇具技巧的挑逗下，叶修很快就兴奋了起来，前端吐出的液体濡湿了裤子。

喻文州的另一只手自然而然地绕到了叶修的后背，顺着优美的腰线往下，在裤缝里来回研磨，最后停在凹下去的一点，隔着裤子重重地戳弄穴口，粗糙的布料被手指带进了穴里，残忍地摩擦着穴嘴。

叶修想捂住嘴巴，双手却早就被绑在了头顶，只能靠意志控制自己的声音，但总有变了调的声音从喉咙里跑出来。

喻文州没玩多久，就直接把叶修的裤子拉到了脚踝，突然暴露在空气里的前端在喻文州灼热的目光下羞涩地抖了抖。

狭小的驾驶舱里，被人紧紧盯着下体，强烈的耻辱感让叶修想合拢双腿，却反被抓着脚踝把裤子彻底褪了下去。

喻文州两只手抓着纤细的脚踝，把叶修又往下拉了拉，腰背倾斜着卡在座椅的直角里，隐藏在两块白肉中间的穴口这下正好对准了喻文州。

前一天才被过度使用过的穴口还湿哒哒的，穴嘴微微嘟了出来，像朵可爱的小肉花。

喻文州俯下身子，几乎要凑到叶修的菊穴上，仔细地研究着那个闭合的小洞。

叶修的脸又一次涨得通红，之前是因为窒息，现在是因为羞耻。

“叶神这里这么小，居然能吃下那么大的东西，真的是天赋异禀啊。”喻文州感慨着，又凑近了几分，几乎要贴了上去，“少天是叶神的第一次吧。第一次居然一点血都没流，叶神果然天生适合被操。”

“你给我闭嘴！”被这样下流的语言羞辱，叶修实在是忍无可忍。

喻文州这下彻底把脸覆上了叶修的股间，伸出舌头对着诱人的那处试探着舔了舔。叶修被舔得浑身一哆嗦，忍不住就要夹紧双腿。喻文州却一直没有松懈对叶修的钳制，两条腿被牢牢地握在了手里。

闭合的穴口被灵巧的舌头一点点舔弄，不受主人控制地开始收缩。与炙热坚硬的男根不同，湿软的舌头和同样湿软的穴肉磨蹭，是一种舒服的酥麻。

穴口收缩得越来越剧烈，下面的小洞经过几次粗暴的操弄，已经适应了被肉棒贯穿的感觉，现在被挑起了兴致，叶修竟隐隐觉得空虚。

想要更大的东西捅进来，叶修有些难耐地扭了扭腰，随即被喻文州一巴掌拍在了屁股上：“别发骚。”

叶修这才意识到自己做了什么，身体有些僵。

“才过去多久，下面这张嘴就又饿了？王杰希昨天没喂饱你？”喻文州略直起了身，满意地看着自己的杰作，穴口已经开始可爱地蠕动，手指轻轻戳一戳还会不由自主地往里吞。

叶修咬住了下唇，没有说话。

“叶神很喜欢开飞行器吧。”喻文州突然把话题一个大跳跃，叶修都有些没回过神。

“是啊，喜欢，把你的借我开啊。”叶修毫不犹豫地抓住机会嘲讽喻文州，“绝对比在你手里有价值一万倍。”

喻文州意味深长地看着叶修：“好啊。”

喻文州知道自己在说什么吗？

只要他来开BZ-2，那可就要风水轮流转了，可叶修看喻文州的神情又不像是开玩笑。

就在叶修犹疑不定的时候，喻文州放下了一直抓着叶修脚腕的手，改为托着叶修的腰。

突然悬空的危机感让叶修下意识地搂住了喻文州的脖子，喻文州很满意叶修的反应，揉了揉叶修的屁股表示表扬。

叶修放手也不是，不放手也不是，还不待叶修有下一步反应。喻文州已经抱着他站了起来，往前挪了挪。

驾驶舱的座位和操纵台之间几乎没什么空档，只能刚刚好容纳一个驾驶员。

喻文州这是想把自己放在操纵台上操？叶修撇了撇嘴，暗骂一句变态。

喻文州的确是在把叶修往操纵台上放，但与叶修想的又有些不同。叶修感到后穴贴上了一个冷硬的东西，他有些奇怪的往下看去。

因为被抱着的姿势，自己的下体紧紧地贴合着喻文州的小腹。叶修虽然看不见自己的后穴抵上了什么，但他可以确定喻文州连裤子都还没有解开。

那个冰冷的东西很光滑，虽然边缘圆润却仍能感到些许棱角。

操控台上......叶修思索着。

突然，叶修瞪大了眼睛，他已经意识到了抵住自己穴口的是什么。

叶修拼尽全力地挣扎了起来：“喻文州你他妈疯了！我去你妈的！你他妈放开我！”

叶修恐惧到口不择言，把他听过的所有脏话现学现卖用在了喻文州身上。

喻文州这个神经病居然想把飞行器的操纵杆往他后面捅！

“叶神想要什么我都会给的。”喻文州托着叶修腰的手没有任何迟疑，对准了穴口就缓缓地往下压，“既然叶神说想开BZ-2，我就手把手教叶神怎么开。”

叶修愤怒地咬上了喻文州的脖子，凶狠的力道像是要把那块肉给撕下来，但喻文州的动作没有一丝停顿，连颤抖都没有。

很快，叶修就自己松开了喻文州的脖子，发出一声悲鸣。

操纵杆已经插到了最里面，再也进不去一分一毫。

BZ-2的操纵杆很小巧精致，但毕竟也是一架飞行器的操纵杆，想用人类的穴口全部吃进去着实不太可能。

叶修现在紧紧地搂着喻文州的脖子，像抓住了救命的稻草，生怕一个不稳就整个人掉在了操纵杆上，来个现实版一步到胃。

感受到叶修对自己的依赖，喻文州满足极了。他丝毫不在意自己脖子上的伤口已经在往下滴血，隔着衬衫嗦了一口叶修的乳头。

“叶神可要抱稳了，要开始起飞了。”

在叶修不可置信的目光里，喻文州反手将机翼频率、行进速度调到了常规值，紧接着摁下了启动键。

飞行器在启动键摁下的瞬间开始晃动。

BZ-2要起飞了。

飞行器的晃动让插在后穴里的操纵杆像震动棒一样在叶修的穴里振动了起来。

随着BZ-2的升空，喻文州抱着叶修的腰，眼神透过叶修的身侧看着显示屏，专心致志地开始把控飞行方向。

喻文州俨然把叶修的腰当成了另一个操纵杆。

伴随着一个又一个转向，操纵杆在叶修的后穴里狠狠地捣向了每一寸敏感的内壁。

叶修早就被操纵杆捅得哭了出来。

期间喻文州居然还腾出了托着叶修腰的一只手，去擦拭他的眼泪：“叶神这是如愿以偿开到了喜欢的飞行器，开心得都哭了吗？”

叶修根本没听清喻文州说了什么，他惊恐地把喻文州的脖子搂的更紧，生怕掉下去。但少去了一只手掌支撑的屁股还是不可避免地又往下掉了一段。

操纵杆一下子又往里捅了一截。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

叶修被这一下捅地直接射了出来，穴肉上痛爽连成一片，精液射了喻文州一整个胸膛。

叶修有些害怕的偷瞄了下喻文州，生怕这个疯子疯上加疯。

还好，喻文州没有借题发挥。

但是被捅得酸软的后穴没得到一丝歇息，又被迫含着操纵杆晃了起来。

 

黄少天和韩文清听到叶修逃跑的消息后都急匆匆地赶了过来，张新杰和张佳乐则是实在脱不开身。

两人连同之前的周泽楷和王杰希一起站在缓停场外焦急不安地等待。

一行人远远地看着一架飞行器晃晃荡荡地朝着议院飞来，心一下子就提起来了。等近了些，看到是喻文州的BZ-2，几个人的脸色一下变得有些难看。

BZ-2跌跌撞撞地在缓停场上降落。

四个人心想完了，喻文州这是没有追到叶修，气得神智不清了吧。

BZ-2刚刚停稳，黄少天就迫不及待地去拉驾驶舱的门。

门刚刚被拉开，黄少天往里看了一眼，立刻脸色大变把舱门啪地甩上了。

一时其他三个人都有些摸不到头脑，黄少天是看到什么了？

韩文清直接走了过去，把才被甩上的门又拉开，看清了里面后，脸色没比黄少天好到哪去。

韩文清默默地脱下自己的军服外套扔到了驾驶室里，里面传来了一声“谢谢”。

是喻文州的声音。

周泽楷和王杰希很是茫然，这是怎么了？

他们正想走过去，一条穿着军靴的腿从飞行器上迈了下来，紧接着是一截悬在空中的小腿伸了出来。两个人的脚步齐齐一顿，死盯着已经从驾驶舱下来的喻文州怀里抱着的一团。

韩文清的外套很大，完全包裹住了叶修，只露出了两条光洁的小腿在外面。但即使只是一双小腿，周泽楷和王杰希也猜出了飞行器里发生了什么。

可......可BZ-2是在天上飞着啊！

喻文州这个疯子！

几个人不约而同地在心里达成了共识。

 

喻文州把脱力的叶修紧紧地扣在怀里，无视其他人的存在，打算直接迈进议院后门。

韩文清一个跨步挡在了喻文州的面前：“你不要太过分，他已经晕了。”

周泽楷沉默地点了点头。另外两个也是满脸的不赞成。

“我过分？”喻文州笑出了声：“韩文清，你告诉我，你们哪个不想把叶修操死在自己的鸡巴上？”

韩文清还从未见过这么咄咄逼人的喻部长，当下很是不知所措。

而喻文州的质问还没结束：“黄少天不过分？周泽楷不过分？王杰希不过分？你韩文清不过分就把叶修送回去啊，眼巴巴地站在这等着我把叶修抓回来，然后你跟我说我过分？”

韩文清被喻文州质问地无话可说，其他几个人也在喻文州的话语下目光闪躲了起来。

“叶神太不乖了，我只是给他一点小小的惩罚。”好像刚才的失态只是错觉，喻文州又成了那个风度翩翩的国防部长，“至于叶神做错了什么，你们看看记录仪就知道了。”

喻文州说完，头也不回地踏进了议院走廊。

叶修光裸的脚趾垂在喻文州的身侧，擦着韩文清的手腕划了过去。

韩文清心里一片恍惚，喻文州说的没错，他们每个人都不会放过叶修的。

就像现在，只是一个碰触，韩文清就觉得自己无法自拔。

四个人盯着喻文州的背影，和那截白皙的小腿，沉默在了原地。


End file.
